


Cocoon

by shahha



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahha/pseuds/shahha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spirit and the Pride play each other for the first time ever and Ali and Ashlyn make a little bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

_May 2016_

 

The sound of Ashlyn’s phone rings through her spacious Orlando kitchen. She smiles, knowing it’s Ali calling before Washington’s team flight to Orlando. The two teams will be meeting for the first time ever on Saturday and Ashlyn can’t wait to see her old teammates but, most importantly, it will be her first time seeing Ali since the 2016 season started. With her morning coffee in hand, Ashlyn makes her way to her kitchen table and accepts Ali’s FaceTime call. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Ali says cheerfully when she sees Ashlyn’s face. “I’m just about to head to the airport, I can’t wait to see you!” 

 

Ashlyn props her phone up against the center piece on the table and takes a small sip of coffee, enjoying her girlfriend’s excitement. Even after five and a half years together, Ashlyn was still blown away by how adorable Ali could be while also being one of the sexiest women she had ever seen. “I can’t wait either, we’re totally going to kick your asses,” she says with a smirk, knowing the best way to get Ali’s competitiveness riled up. 

 

“Is that so? You do know that we beat Seattle last week, right? I think we can take you guys.”

 

Ashlyn laughs, enamored by Ali’s unwavering smile even through their competitive banter. “Yeah but I’ve heard Orlando has a pretty sick keeper. She’s tough to beat.”

 

“You’re right, it’s too bad Seattle only has Hope,” Ali quips, her light brown eyes sparkling with enjoyment at their repartee. “How about we make a bet? Loser has to do whatever the winner wants from the final whistle until I return to DC.”

 

Ashlyn’s eyes go wide at the possibilities. “Even sex stuff?” Ashlyn blurts excitedly, causing Ali to laugh and roll her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics. 

 

“Even sex stuff,” Ali confirms.

 

Ashlyn pretends to contemplate the bet as she takes another sip of her coffee, taking a second to appreciate the fact that in just 24 hours, she’ll be able to drink her morning coffee with Ali sitting across from her. “I think you’ve got yourself a bet, miss Krieger. Any score predictions?”

 

Ali thinks for a few moments, “two zip,” she finally replies. She tries to give Ashlyn an intimidating look but can’t control her smile as she watches Ashlyn contentedly sip her coffee. She glances at her watch and looks back up at her screen with a sigh. “As much as I’d love to continue this conversation, I have to get to the airport. There’s a beautiful lady in Florida I’d like to see.”

 

“Your mom is pretty beautiful, I have to admit,” Ashlyn replies, flashing her dimpled smile. 

 

“Don’t try to butter me up now, missy, don’t forget that we have a bet. A bet that I fully plan on winning,” Ali responds. She settles her purse on her shoulder and struggles to steer her suitcase towards the door while holding her phone out where Ashlyn can see her. After nearly knocking over the coat rack by the door, she gives up on her plan to keep Ashlyn on the phone until she makes it to the car. “Okay, I’m really going to miss the flight if I don’t leave now. I love you and can’t wait to see you.”

 

“I love you too,” Ashlyn replies, crossing the room and placing her now empty mug in the sink and soaking it in water. “And I can’t wait to see your face when you lose the bet,” she replies with a full dimple smirk, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend. “Text me when you land, okay? I’ll see you tonight after your team dinner.”

 

“Can’t wait, love you,” Ali responds, blowing Ashlyn a kiss before ending the call. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ali: Just landed. It’s like 20 degrees hotter here than in D.C.

Ashlyn: it’s because I’m here 

Ali: sure it is ;) 

Ali: See you SOON. 

~~~~~~~~~

After spending a few hours together the night before and eating breakfast at Ashlyn’s favorite breakfast spot in the morning, the two teams were finally ready to march out onto the pitch. As the captains of their respective teams, the pair walked out onto the pitch side by side. It would almost feel normal if it weren't for the opposing crests on their jerseys and the knowledge that, for the next 90 minutes, they were competitors who had to set their relationship aside for the good of their respective teams. For the first time since 2012, the success of one was to the detriment of the other, a thought that loomed uncomfortably in both women’s minds as they took their places in their starting lineups. 

 

The complicated nature of their situation had consumed Ali’s thoughts the night before as she struggled to fall asleep in the hotel bed. Her insomnia was somewhat aided by the fact that, although she was in the same city as her girlfriend, she was not allowed to spend the night with her until after the game. Of course Ali wanted to win the game but she also knew that the better Ashlyn looked, the better her chances were of becoming the top keeper for the national team with the possibility of Hope Solo retiring after the Olympics. They had talked about the possibility, of course, on the beach in Ashlyn’s hometown shortly after winning the World Cup. The couple had taken a sunset stroll along the edge of the water when Ashlyn had stopped and faced the water. 

 

_———_

_“Hope might retire after Rio,” Ashlyn said quietly, looking out into the ocean._

 

_“Did she say something to you?” Ali questioned, hearing of this possibility for the first time._

 

_“Yes,” Ashlyn confirmed, shuffling her bare feet in the wet sand. “Do you really think I can do it? Do you really think I can win her spot and take over for her?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as if she was too afraid to ask the question out loud._

 

_“I wouldn’t bet against you,” Ali replied, studying her girlfriend’s face as Ashlyn continued to look at the water._

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Of course not,” Ali responded, rubbing comforting circles on Ashlyn’s back. “And if I had to bet against you for some reason, It would be a bet I’d rather lose.”_

 

_Ashlyn stood quietly for a few moments, unable to believe how lucky she was to not only have someone like Ali in her life, but to be able to love and be loved by her. “Thank you,” she finally said, meeting Ali’s gaze for the first time since voicing her concerns. “Thank you for believing in me andfor being the best girlfriend I could ever ask for,” she smiled and paused for a second, enjoying Ali’s soft touches on her back. “Though sometimes I think you’re just with me because you like my body.”_

 

_Ali laughed, knowing that the joke meant that her girlfriend would be just fine. “That’s definitely part of it,” Ali admitted with a sly smile, looking Ashlyn up and down, appreciating the way her cutoff tank showed off her toned arms. “I can’t wait to see you wearing that number one jersey. It’s gonna happen for you, I know it will.”_

_————_

The teams stayed level through the first half, each had taken some quality chances but nothing had found the back of the net when the signal for halftime came. In the second half, the Spirit dominates most of the possession but fails to put anything away, mostly due to Ashlyn’s stellar goalkeeping. The momentum shifts in the 70th minute when Alex Morgan heads a corner kick past the Spirit goalkeeper. A second Pride goal comes in the 88th minute as Sarah Hagen blasts a shot from inside the 18, the ball just out of reach in the upper corner. 

 

When the final whistle blows, Ashlyn congratulates her teammates on a great game and shakes hands with her opponents, stopping to chat with some of her former teammates. When she finally makes her way to Ali, she pulls her into a tight hug. “Save your shower for home. I plan on making the most of my winnings,” she whispers in Ali’s ear, sending shivers down Ali’s spine. 

 

“Is that so?” Ali questions as they pull apart, an amused smile on her face. 

 

“Yep,” Ashlyn says proudly. She pats Ali on butt, letting her hand linger a second too long after so much time apart. 

 

“You’re the boss,” Ali responds, swaying her hips a little more than usual as she steps away from Ashlyn and makes her way over to the stands where fans are holding out stuff for the players to sign. 

 

“Hey,” Ashlyn says, following Ali to the stands, “at least you were right about the scoreline. Too bad it wasn’t in your favor”.

 

“You better watch it, Harris,” Ali responds, resisting the urge to smack her girlfriend on the arm. “Or I’ll catch a flight back to DC tonight. Congrats on the clean sheet though, I’m so proud of you,” she adds honestly.

 

“Hopefully that’ll be my only clean sheet of the night,” Ashlyn quips, causing a slight blush to appear on Ali’s cheeks just as they reach the screaming fans.

 

 

 

———

Hours later, the couple lay tangled in Ashlyn’s bed, exhausted from the day’s activities both on and off the pitch. “Are you mad you lost the bet?” Ashlyn questions, kissing Ali’s bare shoulder before gently kissing her lips. 

 

Ali turns to face Ashlyn, “I’m disappointed about the game but not about the bet. I don’t like betting against you, Ash. I hate it, actually”. She tucks a stray strand of Ashlyn’s hair behind her ear and pauses for a moment, relishing having her girlfriend so close after nearly six weeks apart. “I think I’m going to ask for a trade for next season,” she confesses. 

 

“Are you serious?” Ashlyn asks, her eyes going wide in shock. They had broached the subject of both going to Orlando when they had first found out about the team. Ali had been nothing but supportive of Ashlyn’s desire to play there but expressed her own desire to play for the Spirit and the continue growing the game in her hometown, at least for the time being. “What about DC? You love it there and I thought you wanted to win a championship for them?”

 

Ali shrugs, “I do love it and maybe we’ll have a chance for the title this year but I can’t stand being so far away from you. Seeing you take your place on the opposite side of the field from me felt so wrong I thought I would be okay with it but I’m not, Ash, I hate it,” Ali rambles, getting more and more worked up the longer she went on. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ashlyn coos, wiping a tear that was rolling down Ali’s cheek. She knew Ali was going to have a hard time with her move, especially since she was still living in the apartment they had shared for the last three years. “I’m sure Tom would love to have you and I guess I wouldn’t mind having you around either,” she smiles, noticing Ali’s significantly calmer demeanor.

 

“I miss you, Ash.”

 

“I miss you too,” Ashlyn replies, drawing Ali in closer. 

 

The couple fights exhaustion and talks well into the night, neither wanting to miss out on precious time together before Ali’s flight back to DC the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "'cause if I'm betting against you, I think I'd rather lose" from Cocoon by Jack Johnson. Thanks to Haley (Krashlyntome/ kneatthanks) for encouraging me to post this.


End file.
